Beautiful music
by usuilove21
Summary: *COMPLETE* Yullen Song drabble challenge! Read it! Rated T just to be safe.


**Beautiful Music.**

******1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

Okay, I really don't know how to do this... So this will be a little weird please forgive me! I have a weird taste in music.... Review!!

Fandom: D - Gray . man

Couple: Yullen.

* * *

**1.) Truly madly Deeply [Slow version] ~ Cascada **

I will be anything that you need me to for you.

A lover, A friend, anything.

I would go anywhere with you.

I would follow you anywhere...But you left with out me...

I was looking up at the sky... I felt a tear fall down the side of my face.

If only you were here.

I would always be praying for you, hoping that you could hear me...

I remember the times where we just layed in the sun, doing nothing. Oh how I miss those times...

I miss you, Kanda.

**2.) Poison Ivy ~ Jonas Brothers**

Annoying. That stupid Bakanda! He is just like an annoying Itch.

It is like I am allergic to him, every time I am near him I start getting angry, I can't stand it!

He had lied to me, time and time before, I don't even now why...

Everybody does have a person they can't stand though...

I try to walk away from him, but I always keep coming back, who knows why, it's like we are being brought back to each other by some unknown force...

I blame him...

**3.) The one I'm waiting for ~ Relient K**

Damn. That stupid Bakanda, He doesn't even know that he is breaking everyones hearts...

I swear, he could be so stupid! He doesn't even notice the way that other people look at him, there eyes are filled with lust; mostly girls but I have seen a few guys... I guess the other people don't want him knowing that they want him...

I am waiting for him to notice my feelings, but he just doesn't notice me it seems...

Time and time again, he turns his head and looks at me with his deep blue eyes I just nearly melt. Why is that?

I am waiting for him, as patiently as I can...

**4.) Stop the world ~ Demi Lovato **(I really like this one!)

Sometimes I am just afraid. Maybe of people's reactions? I don't know.

I am living a lie. Keeping a huge secret from my friends and family.

I don't want to tell them that I am gay, and that I am dating Kanda...

He tells me that "Nobody has to know, Let's just let this go slow."

I hear rumors of various things, all of them going back to me.

I came home upset, so Kanda took me away.

Sometimes I wish that I could stop the world, just so Kanda and I could be alone, no rumors, no nothing just ourselves...

But I can't do that, but we can do other things...

**5.)I'm Yours (live from Casa Nova sessions) ~ Jason Mraz**

Whenever I am with Kanda Yu, I seem to lose my calm, I try to get calm again, but I can't.

I can't even believe that this beautiful man is all mine. And I am his.

He always seemed like a cold guy, but when you get to know him; the real Kanda, your perspective on him.

Once our relationship started to change and I realized my true feelings for him, I did not hesitate to confess to him.

He actually felt the same as me.

To bad we don't have much time left together. He is dying of cancer.

He asked me before "Why would I want to be with someone like him?" I went over to him and whispered in his ear:

"Because I'm yours."

**6.) Smile (Lily Allen) ~ Glee cover **(this one sucks I warn you...)

Kanda has left me time and time before for someone named Lavi (XD!). I had no clue what to say.

I was lost. I couldn't do anything.

But now you've been calling me up on the phone, Probably because he is lonely ever since the Lavi person left him for my cousin Tyki.

Truthfully, I would like to see him beeging for forgivness, almost crying... This could go on for a while...

**7.) Lovebug ~ Jonas Brothers**

I don't belive my suposed friends saying that I was head over heals for him...

I can't help couldn't help it. His beauty, his kindness he eyes, his white hair, I hate to admit that I have fallen for him,yet I have...

He makes me speechless sometimes... The idiot moyashi... (**A/N: **Anyone surprised that it is Kanda?)

I won't give in to him

**8.) Knocks you down ~ Keri Hilson. **(this one is Allen X Kanda X Lavi)

I really don't think I have that much bad luck...

To be in love with two guys and be a guy myself.

Lavi... He treats me well. I thought about our future. I thought that we would be together forever.

To bad life set in and he cheated with my cousin Tkyi...

But I met Yuu Kanda, He doesn't treat me like Lavi did. It is werid. I can't explain it. I think I might like him more than Lavi.

But like had to interfere again.

Lavi came back and wanted me back. Kanda almost killed him.

He said "Maybe we weren't ment to be but we happened, you can't forget that! We had some magic conection! Allen!"

I ran away. I didn't want to hear anything else. I wanted to chose the right person.

Life took it's toll yet again. Now Lavi is in 'love' with one of my best girl friend's Lenalee, yet he still tell's me he loves me, while Kanda is by my side, unlike Lavi.

I think I chose Kanda.

**9.) Dirty Desire ~ Utada Hikaru **(Ah she is amazing! Listen to this song!! It is awesome!!)

I know it might be a litte wrong but something has been groing inside of me. I haven't been myself since we meet.

I just sit and fantisize about him. His beaustiful white hair (**A/N: **Got you there didn't I?) His beautiful gray eyes.

He must of think of me too.

I have tried to let go but I can't, probably cause I know he isn't mine, he already has a boyfriend.

He probably doesn't feel the same way, but I always try. I know he wants to se me. Cause when he does, he get's all happy, unlike his boyfriend...

I have to make him mine...

**10.) Tonight ~ Jonas Brothers **(Man, sorry about all of the JB songs...)

We have done this so many times. Fought over nothing.

You refuse to work things out, I try to but no.

I gave him akiss and I went home. He won't work it out so...

We don't have much things to say to each other anymore.

We both broke each others hearts... yet again...

He always blames me...

I couldn't take it anymore so I told him that "We don't have to fight. Let's just resolve this, tonight."

After all we are just wasting precious time. (Allen's POV)

* * *

**Listening to: **BB good by the Jonas brothers (I switched my Ipod off of shuffle after writing the last one...)

Okay. Sorry about that.I know it totally sucked, and there was more Jonas Brothers than I thought there would be... Anyways, I have an Idea. Tell me which one of these you would like to see turned into a series. Please go read my other stories.

--Usuilove21


End file.
